Frank Trigg vs. Falaniko Vitale
The fight was for Strikeforce. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Trigg landed an inside leg kick. Trigg was coming outh southpaw. Four thirty-five as they clinched. Trigg kneed the body. He kneed the face inside. The referee broke the clinch, apparently one of those knees landed a little low. Trigg paced as Vitale took his time recovering. They continued. Trigg pressuring Vitale. He landed a left hand. They clinched. Trigg landed three left hands and an elbow and a pair of knees to the body and a left hand and a pair of knees to the body with four minutes. Vitale landed an uppercut and they clinched again. They were regrouping a bit there. Three thirty-five. 'Take him down!' Three fifteen. Vitale got a trip and nearly had the back, he had the standing back now. Three minutes. Trigg turned to the clinch nicely. Vitale broke with a left and a right, not much behind it. Two thirty-five. Trigg landed an inside leg kick. Both guys had slowed down. Trigg landed a big knee to the body. Vitale landed a right uppercut to the body. They clinched again. Two fifteen. They broke. Two minutes. Vitale was tired. Trigg landed a knee to the body and another, and a right hand. They clinched again. One thirty-five. Vitale defended a trip. One fifteen. They were stalling a bit. One minute. Trigg kneed the body. They broke. Thirty-five. Trigg missed a knee to the head. They clinched again. Fifteen. Trigg kneed the leg. The first round ended. The second round began. They circled. Trigg landed an inside leg kick. Another. Vitale stuffed a double to the clinch and ate a knee to the body. Another. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Vitale kneed the body once again. Four minutes. Vitale kneed the thigh. Again. Another to the leg. Three thirty-five. Trigg kneed the leg and again. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Vitale landed a left hook. Trigg landed a jab. Trigg landed a good knee. Vitale landed a right hand. Another. Another. Trigg landed a pair of elbows. Two thirty-five now. Trigg landed a jab. They're just standing and trading slowly. They clinched again. Two fifteen remaining. What a lackluster fight. Two minutes. Vitale kneed the body and an elbow inside and a big knee to the body. 'The first Bill Cosby reference in MMA ever.' One thirty-five. Vitale broke with one fifteen with a knee. Trigg landed a flying knee. They clinched again. Vitale looked up at the clock. One minute remaining now in the round. Vitale kneed the body. The referee broke them up. Thirty-five remaining. Trigg landed a left hand. Vitale landed a left hook. Fifteen. Vitale landed a right hook himself. He missed an uppercut at the bell as the second round ended. The referee wiped Trigg off with a towel before the next round started. He wiped Vitale off as well. The third round began. Trigg landed a jab dodging a combination. Trigg worked for a double-leg and got it to guard. He passed to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Vitale sitting up against the fence now. Vitale looks bored and tired. He wants a standup. Three thirty-five as the crowd booed and they stood to the clinch with Vitale landing a trio of knees to the body. Three fifteen. 'Come on, Niko!' Vitale kneed the body. Three minutes. The referee broke them up with two forty-five. Vitale landed a hard right hand. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Trigg kneed the body. Again. Vitale missed an uppercut. Trigg shot for a double, Vitale stuffed it to the clinch with two minutes. Vitale got a double-leg to side control. Trigg stood back to the clinch. One thirty-five left. One fifteen as Trigg kneed the body again. Trigg broke eating an elbow. Vitale dodged some jabs and missed a big right hand with one minute. Vitale landed an uppercut to the body. Thirty-five. Trigg got a nice single to guard. Trigg landed three hammerfists. Fifteen. The third round ended and the crowd booed. Trigg got the unanimous decision.